


Fractal

by Ainskelion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Teasing, accidental magic, blowjob, intentional debauchery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainskelion/pseuds/Ainskelion
Summary: The darkness was not wholly encompassing. White hair glinted in the soft moonlight and his haughty cheekbones were artfully highlighted. Long lashes cast intoxicating shadows along flushed cheeks, and they fluttered, revealing lust-bright eyes.He wasn’t above begging, and Draco knew it. The smirk casually gracing those kiss-swollen lips was proof enough.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 11





	Fractal

Slightly calloused fingertips traced the ragged edges of the scars littering Harry’s chest, mapping their way across his abdomen with a teasing scrape from well manicured nails. Intentional.  
Harry pushed himself back towards the headboard, adjusting his knees around the body above him and tried desperately to keep the moan muffled. Sweat pooled in the dip of his taut throat.  
The hot breath ghosted against the curve of his inner thigh, a promise of the debauchery to come. Still untouched, he canted his hips forward, dripping with need in the cool night air. An amused huff enveloped him and he could barely suppress his lover’s name as the nails bit deeper into the protrusions of his hip bones. Trembling tension surged.  
The darkness was not wholly encompassing. White hair glinted in the soft moonlight and his haughty cheekbones were artfully highlighted. Long lashes cast intoxicating shadows along flushed cheeks, and they fluttered, revealing lust-bright eyes.  
He wasn’t above begging, and Draco knew it. The smirk casually gracing those kiss-swollen lips was proof enough.  
Harry groaned as fingers wove tantalizingly past his aching member and down his thighs. One thumb pressed gently into the soft curve of Harry’s knee, encouraging his legs to spread as the other danced assuredly back towards his throbbing cock. 

“Please.” 

The word, an admission of pure need as the thumb pressed a burning circle into his perineum.  
That infuriating chuckle caressed him with warmth again, but he was rewarded this time as a hand quickly followed the exhale. The flat palm flowed from base to tip, pressing Harry’s cock against his stomach, where deft fingers wrapped around him. Slick noises filled the space between them, as soft breath gave way to a practiced tongue against the straining crook of his hip. Harry moaned sensually. He ached for more contact, arched into the slow slide of the fingers against him.  
Draco’s fingers twisted in a lazy fashion before sliding expertly down his shaft. The tip of his tongue hovered just under the crown and teased contact, soft brushes of wet heat that sent shivers quaking past Harry’s knees.  
Harry gasped as Draco’s hot mouth finally slid around him. Sudden light flared from the wand tip on the bedside as the heat inside surged with new ferocity. He shut his eyes to the blinding spell, casting his head back in prayer or penance.  
Ever the oracle, Draco barely pulled from him, murmuring a wet “Nox” against Harry’s skin. The light surrendered instantly and the mouth returned, this time abandoning all pretence and devouring him to the root.


End file.
